


Leo #2

by Fanficprincess05



Series: Tales from Donnie's Lab [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Brotherly Love, Caring Donnie, Frustrated Donnie, Gen, Vulnerable Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie grows frustrated at Leo's overbearing nature, only to realise that maybe it's not about him after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo #2

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after S03E22 (The Creeping Doom)
> 
> I do currently have ideas for a gazillion other TMNT fics (and other fandom fics as well), which are currently in the process of being created (I'm still new to this, guys!), so for now I will continue to update this series as soon as an idea pops into my head. Let me know if you enjoy it!
> 
> And yes, you may have (or may not have) noticed that I like the dynamic between Leo and Donnie, and for some reason I feel it to be quite strong...so yea, have another Leo/Donnie fic :)

I groan outwardly and dramatically, throwing the unknown Kraang device onto the desk in front of me and bending back in my chair, head turned towards the ceiling. I close my eyes and breathe in and out slowly, trying to quell the rising frustration in my chest. I’ve been trying for a couple of weeks now to calibrate different Kraang pieces collected on our travels to supply a large amount of energy for a conceptual project of mine, but to no avail. The power I need could provide heat and lighting to over 30 homes in the New York area. The power I keep getting out of these stolen contraptions could barely keep the lamp in my room running for more than ten minutes.

I stand up and place the gadget on my shelf with all of the other Kraang technology that did not work out – the Kraang cell, one of the electrical output boxes from their ship in April’s farmhouse, even a Kraang itself, half of its empty robotic shell staring at me from high up. I pat its head like it’s my little pet and smile, placing the device, whose function I don’t even know, next to it. _That’ll keep it company for a while,_ I think to myself and smirk at my little joke.

I rub my eyes, the tiredness overwhelming me and the frustration at my lack of any new developments envelopes the air around me. I’m all better now since that whole Creepweed escapade, true, but every so often I’ll get moments where my clarity disappears for a little bit and ideas do not come as quickly. It is then that I realize I must take a step back, recharge my batteries, and strengthen my mind for the next day. Knowing that this is one of the moments, I power down my laptop, cleaning off my desk and preparing the stock I will need for the following morning when I’m back at work once more.

I hear the squeak of my lab door as it opens, and see Leo silently enter, as if he is trying to sneak in without my seeing. The fact that my door could use a good oiling erases any subtlety he was going for, and as I stare at him entering he grins knowing his efforts were useless. He casually strolls in, takes a long look at me as I set up my beakers and solutions, and throws himself on my desk chair, rolling around a little before stopping in front of me. I know why he is here, and I refuse to acknowledge it, even though I can sense the question coming from a mile away.

“How are you feeling today, Donnie?” There It is. He looks at me with a frown, eyes filled with concern, but all I can feel is tired frustration building up in my chest. He asks me this question _all_ the time, and I _always_ give him the same answer. I was fine after Metalhead toasted out the first time, _and_ the second time. I was fine after Timothy (stupidly) became a mutant _and_ after I froze him. I was (sort of) fine when April wanted nothing to do with us. I wasn’t fine when Leo almost died and I thought Splinter did, but he wasn’t around to ask me that time.

Now my head was back to normal and my thoughts were once again my own, yet he was still acting like I was parading Mikey’s Ice Cream Cat around on my head. Didn’t he realize that I was here now, with him, and that I was _me_ again?

“I’m fine, Leo,” I grumble out, but shoot him a half smile just to further prove my point. “But you don’t need to keep asking me this every time something big happens. I’m a big boy, and I can sort through these events on my own, in my own way.” As I say these words, he drops his head and I can see his cheeks redden slightly. The fact that my strong and fearless leader, of all brothers, is embarrassed or ashamed about something catches me off guard.

“I know Donnie, and I’m sorry for being overbearing. It’s just, I’m your big brother, and big brothers worry sometimes. And well, I don’t know how to act in any other way,” he rubs his hand on the back of his neck, and I’ve never seen my brother look so..uncomfortable and _reduced_ before.

I swirl my chair around to look fully at him, something I haven’t done in a long time. Sure, his body carries many physical scars from past battles along his body and carapace. But it’s his eyes that carry the biggest inflictions. Through his eyes I see all of the memories of every single time any of us have been in danger; whether it’s Mikey falling into Dimension X the first time or my brain capacity diminishing or Raph bring poisoned by Xever, all of these fragments and fears compose a portion of his soul reflecting back through those eyes.

I suddenly see my brother in a whole new light standing there before me. Not our fearless and protective leader but a young _teenager_ with fears, insecurities, problems of his own and the weight of the world – _our world_ – on his shoulders. Guilt gnaws at me from the inside as I ask myself when was the last time I asked Leo how he was feeling, or even just paid attention to him for reasons outside of battle and training. _Not in a long time,_ my subconscious rattles at me, and I feel terrible.

And then I think, maybe all of this time, Leo has been checking up on me for reasons I was too stupid to realize. I mean yes, he was actively playing the big brother role, sure. But maybe, deeper down, it was _him_ who needed the reassurance. Maybe he needed to be comforted from the toils of the outside world. Maybe he needed to be protected from the evils lurking above. Coming in to check on me and see if everything was alright was his way of finding some normalcy in his own life. In a way, he needed to be in my presence more than I needed him.

And so for the first time ever, I saw my brother as someone who feels the _full_ spectrum of emotions, as opposed to a one-trick pony. Fear in the form of failure towards us and for himself. Uncertainty of whether he is doing enough or not. Sadness at not being respected or cared for enough. My brother, slightly broken on the inside but holding himself together with masking tape to keep _us_ from falling apart. I feel shame rise as a lump in my throat and I try hard to swallow it.

I feel compelled to help him as best I could – he came to _me_ , after all. I knew a direct confrontation of his feelings would only turn him away and close him off. A hug? Neither of us was super affectionate in that sense and therefore said act would just be weird. I continue to mull my options, deep in thought.

“Well, good talk then,” a distant voice sounds in the middle of my reverie and I notice Leo turning to leave, his face clouded with an expression I can’t quite read. Disappointment? Regret?

_He just wants to spend time with you, dummy. Distractions from him responsibility; you know, what you’ve based your whole life on?_ My subconscious says, figuratively pointing to my room of gizmos and gadgets. My brother is just like me. A wanderer searching for some kind of shelter from a broken world, at least temporarily. The realization hits hard.

“Leo, wait!” I scramble up to him and he turns, a note of confusion on his face. I pull up a second chair to my computer desk, sit down in mine, and pat the one next to me in a silent hint to come join me. I notice that he does so with a certain wariness. I guess it’s not that often that I ask for a lab partner.

“What is it, Donnie?” he questions, eyes darting from my computer to my face nervously. If my heart wasn’t quietly breaking at this moment of Leo’s weakness, it would be rejoicing at catching Leo in a non-Fearless mode.

“I want to show you something,” I smile, pulling up my plans for the Turtle Mech that is still in its first phase of development and something that not even April has laid eyes on. Leo’s eyes widen and he gasps in pleasure.

“ _Woah!_ What _is_ that?” He turns to me, grin on his face. I smile proudly at the fact that my invention has garnered such a positive reaction from him.

“That, my brother, is our way of taking down the Kraang and maybe even Shredder. The Turtle Mech,” I say with an animated voice, and Leo chuckles.

“Okay, Mister Scientist. But what exactly will it _do?_ ”

“Well I haven’t quite worked everything out yet; it’s still in its developing stages. But I’m thinking something prodigious, with a titanium alloy for better strength and maneuverability, extendible extremities and a lot of mutagenic plasma cannons..” I ramble on, and by Leo’s glazed look I can tell that I am speaking in technobabble. Leo slaps a hand to his forehead in confusion and rubs his face dramatically.

“English, dork,” he teases and we both laugh.

“It’s a giant metal robot with limbs that can extend and a body that shoots mutagen laser beams,” I say with an expression of _DUH!_ on my face.

Leo’s eyes widen and he runs his hand over the screen. “This could change everything, Donnie,” he says quietly, seriously and I know he is not only talking about us turtles but Karai and New York as a whole.

“Yea, maybe Leo,” I say softly, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Which is why this has to remain between us until it’s ready so we don’t jinx it,” I smile.

“Wait, nobody else has seen this?” His eyebrows raise, and his voice is laced with notes of incredulity and..excitement? Why would Leo be happy to be the only one to know? I think back to my previous thoughts and realize that maybe he just appreciates being included in something, in sharing something with someone that nobody else has. My heart is light.

“Nope, only you,” I drape my arm around his shoulder, and I feel his reach for my shell. He looks at me and smiles.

“I won’t say a word, Donnie, I promise.” He places his other hand on his chest, giving me his word, and I believe him. Suddenly, Leo jumps out of his chair. “Is that the time? Oh, Sensei is going to kill me,” he groans, heading for the door. “I’m late for our meditation!” The thought makes me chuckle.

“Nerd,” I tease, and Leo sticks his tongue out.

“Takes one to know one,” he winks at me. “And Donnie? I don’t know how you knew what I needed but, thank you.” He bows his head and a blush creeps up on his cheeks. I regard his embarrassment with affection.

“Sometimes, even the strongest need someone to lean on.” I say wisely. Leo says nothing but smiles at me, eyes shining with appreciation, before leaving my lab to go visit with Sensei.


End file.
